Vehicle drivers cannot hold their foot perfectly still while driving. When the driver is cruising at a particular speed, the driver will occasionally move their foot causing an acceleration of the vehicle. Sometimes it is a positive acceleration, e.g., pressing down on the accelerator. Sometimes it is a negative acceleration, e.g., removing their foot from the accelerator pedal.